battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Kuriyama
Chiaki Kuriyama (栗山千明, Kuriyama Chiaki, born October 10, 1984) is a Japanese actress and model. She won a role in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill because of her role as Chigusa in Battle Royale. Career She was born in Tsuchiura, Ibaraki Prefecture. Chiaki was one of the most popular models of the mid-1990s child model boom in Japan. In 1997, she appeared in her break in the photobooks Shinwa-Shoujo (Girl of Myth) and Shoujokan (Girl's Residence), photographed by Kishin Shinoyama. Shinwa-Shoujo became a best-seller but, as it contained some nudity, was discontinued by the publisher in 1999 after the institution of new anti-child pornography laws. She also posed as a model for the child fashion magazines Nicola (1997-2001) and Puchi Lemon (1996-2001). She first achieved widespread recognition as an actress in Japan for her starring roles in the horror films Shikoku (1999) and Ju-on (2000). Chiaki also appeared in the action film Battle Royale (2000) in the role of Takako Chigusa. Following feature appearances on several notable Japanese television programs (including Rokubanme no Sayoko), Chiaki made her Hollywood debut in director Quentin Tarantino's 2003 film Kill Bill, Volume I as Gogo Yubari, the manriki-wielding schoolgirl yakuza bodyguard of Tokyo mob mistress O-Ren Ishii. Chiaki's lines in the film were all in Japanese (except for two words, "bingo" and "hi"). She has stated that she is in the process of learning English and hopes to play more English-language roles in the future.1 Chiaki's other film appearances include major roles in the samurai drama Azumi 2: Death or Love and Takashi Miike's Yokai Daisenso. A female vampire character was added to Gantz, made to look just like her as a tribute Filmography Film and TV *''Ashita no Kita Yoshio'' (2008) (TV) as Rika Hasegawa *''GS Wonderland'' (2008) as Miku *''KIDS'' (2008) as Shiho *''Tengu Gaiden'' (2007) as Amaya *''Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go'' (2007) (TV) as Terumi Meguro *''Ekusute'' (2007) as Yuko Mizushima *''Hagetaka'' (2007) (TV) as Yuka Mishima *''Kakure Karakuri'' (2006) (TV) as Karin Hanayama *''Kisarazu Cats Eye: World Series'' (2006) as Ayako Sugimoto *''Haru, Barneys de'' (2006) (TV) as Sakurai Sae *''Woman's Island'' (2006) (TV) as Rei Fujishima *''Jyooubachi'' (2006) (TV) as Tomoko Daidoji *''Scrap Heaven'' (2005) as Saki Fujimura *''The Great Yokai War'' (2005) as Agi *''Into the Sun'' (2005) as Ayako *''Azumi 2: Death or Love'' (2005) as Kozue *''MAIL'' (2005) as Mikoto *''Kagen no Tsuki'' (2004) as Mizuki Mochizuki *''Itsuka 'A' Torein ni Notte'' (2003) as Yuki Noguchi *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1'' (2003) as Gogo Yubari *''R-17'' (2001) (TV) as Saori Maruyama *''Battle Royale'' (2000) as Takako Chigusa - Girl #13 *''Kabushiki Kaisha o-daiba.com'' (2000) (TV) as Kazumi Naruse *''Himitsu Kurabu o-daiba.com'' (2000) (TV) as Kazumi Naruse *''Taju Jinkaku Tantei Saiko - Amamiya Kazuhiko no Kikan'' (2000) (TV) *''Rokubanme no Sayoko'' (2000) (TV) as Sayoko Tsumura *''Ju-on'' (2000) (V) as Mizuho Tamura *''Kamen Gakuen'' (2000) as Reika Dojima *''Shikoku'' (1999) as Sayori Hiura *''Eden's Bowy'' (1999) (TV) (voice) as Konyako Persia *''Kowai Douwa - Oyayubihime'' (1999)(TV) as Sayako *''Nacchan Ka'' (1998) (TV) *''Gonin'' (1995) as Ogiwara's daughter *''Toire no Hanako-san'' (1995) Endorsements (in no specific order): *IZZUE (clothing brand) *Shiseido Maquillage (fashion make-up) *Panasonic P901iS/P902iS/P903i Cellphone *Ecko Unlimited (Marc Ecko clothing brand) *Morinaga Aloe Yogurt (Japanese dairy products) *Clorets (mint chewing gum) *JA Bank Mie (Japanese Company) *Glico 和ごころ(wagokoro) (Japanese Confectionery Company) Photobook/DVD *Namaiki! Photo:Kishin Shinoyama.Text:Akio Nakamori.(ISBN 4-10-326205-2,1996). *Tenshi/angel(天使) Photo:Mitsuo Kawamoto.(ISBN 4-09-680821-0,1996). *Sinwa-Shoujo.(神話少女） Photo:Kishin Shinoyama. Text:Akio Nakamori.(ISBN 4-10-326207-9,1997) *Shoujokan(少女館)　Photo:Kishin Shinoyama. (ISBN 4-10-326209-5,1997) *Shikoku nite （死国にて)(ISBN 4-04-904318-1,1999) *Kuriyama Chiaki ACCESS BOOK (栗山千明ACCESS BOOK)(ISBN 4-04-853047-X,1999) *Princess (プリンセス 栗山千明×蜷川実花）Photo:Mika Ninagawa.(ISBN 4-06-352725-5,2004) *digi+KISHIN DVD:Chiaki Kuriyama. Image Film by Kishin Shinoyama.(ASIN B0001LNO7O,2004) *digi+Girls kishin NO.4 Kuriyama Chiaki (digi+Girls kishin NO.4 栗山 千明) *Photo:Kishin Shinoyama. (ASIN: 4255002797, 2004) *Car girl Photo:Kishin Shinoyama. (ISBN 4-584-17094-0,2004) Category:Actors